Harry Potter Emergence of Royalty
by LordRyngold
Summary: Hogwarts has just started when two mysterious students appear
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer- I do not own anything pretaining to harry potter this is purely fan made.

It was a stormy night as two mysterious people made their way to Hogwarts. Lightning clashed and the split second of illumination revealed two cloaked people making their way through the darkness. For harry potter it was the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts. In the great hall students sat watching intently as the first years were sorted into their house. Cheers erupted from the table at which the student was assigned by the sorting hat. After a while the sorting had ended and dumbledore had began his usually speech he gave each year to the student when all of the sudden the great hall doors flung open. Everyone attention immediately turned to the doors to see what was going on. Their eyes came to a rest on two cloaked figures. One was extremely tall and the other was elegantly sitting on his shoulder and was about average sized. As they enter the cloak of the smaller one disappeared revealing a extremely beautiful girl. She was about average size for a girl. She had long flowing jet black hair. Her skin was a fair tannish color and her eyes were a deep hazel color that gaze could stop anyone in their tracks. She wore a a beautiful black and silver skirt that seemed to be very finely made. She had a jet black shirt that was some what covered by an unbuttoned white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. The Taller person's cloak stayed on but seemed to instantly dry. As the Taller person carried the girl down the isle, students noticed that he wore armor which covered from his hand to his shoulders. The armor seemed to have a faint unsual glow radiating from it. The also notice the taller person was a muscular built man but his hood from his cloak covered his facial features. As they made their way to the podium were dumbledore was standing the enchanted erupted into a violant storm. The storm seemed to follow them as is if their presence disturbed the enchament of the ceiling. As they made their way to the podium a student whispered as the two passed them by many were in awe of the two wondering who they could be. Once they reached the podium the girl hopped off the right shoulder of the tall man. They made exchange of greetings to Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lady Annabella and Lord Stefan

Disclaimer-I do not own anything pretaining to harry potter, purely fan made.

Albus Dumbledore then turned to the students and said, " im am pleased to introduce you to our newest sixth year students Lord Stefan Folkendt Zardinskas of lithuania and Lady Annabella Vincent Lenort of transylvania. They transferred here from Drakor school of witch craft and wizardry located in Romania." As dumbledore finished his introduction akward applauses were made. As the appluases died he than spoke again and said, "as is custom they will be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts, If you to would please make your way towards the sorting hat so we can put you with house that u will be staying with for the rest of your education here at Hogwarts ." They both made their way to the sorting hat and as soon as they were a couple feet away from the sorting hat it screamed out, "SLYTHERIN."

Cheers erupted from the slytherin table as Stefan and Annabella walked towards their fellow house members. Slytherin classmates swarmed them and congratulating them for being put into the Slytherin house. As their classmates Stefan became intensly annoyed by them and was quickly starting to become furious. His eyes narrowed to a peircing gaze as he screamed, "Silence." To shock of the hogwarts students and teachers, the entire slytherin table seemed to have lost their ability to speak. Many of the slytherin's in their horror tried desperatly to speak. Many of the first years started to tear up in utter panic and shock. After a few moments snape stood and started to mutter counter curse's to try to undo the spell Stefan had cast on them. To Snape's extreme displeasure none of the counter curse's he tried work. As he tried desperately to undo the spell stefan gave a chuckle and said to Annabella, " they were annoying me to no end. There constant babbling and cheering was so meaningless." Dumbledore gave an intense glare of displeasure to Annabella and Stefan. Annabella smiled and patted stefan on the cheek and said, "now, now Stefan, play nice." As soon as she said that Stefan gave a deep sigh and waved his hand. Instantly the slytherin student's regained there voices. Stefan turned towards Snape and gave a smirk. Snape infuriated sat down with a look of utmost anger. Stefan turned away from Snape and sat down across from Lenor. The entire slytherin ethier stared at the two with looks fright or glares of anger. Lenor looked at Stefan and said, "come now remove your hood." Stefan waved his hand across his face causing the hood to disappear in a cloud of black smoke. The students turned to see a teenage boy with long jet black hair, light tannish skin, and peircing deep blue eyes. Many of the female students stared at him in awe as he gave a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own anything pretaining to harry potter. This is purely fan made.

Dumbledore gave a slight cough to gain the attention of the students. He began to talk but was interupted by a cough of interusion by one of oddly dressed teachers. She was dressed in a pink sweater, with a pink long skirt and pink slippers. She stood and made her way to the podium were Dumbledore was standing. She spoke to the student in a sweet voice by first saying her name was doloras umbridge. She continued her speech by encouraging them to work and study hard. She noted that she would be taking over in the education of defense against the dark arts with a ministry approved material. Many of the students started to whisper to each other as she finished her speech.

Stefan Looked at Annabella, "this lady is already annoying me. I can tell she'll be nothing but a nusense to us."

" I know, I can tell her and her ministry are already sceaming something. I think we should keep a close eye on her." Said Annabella.

" Did u get a look on the students faces when I took away the Slytherin students voices." Said Stefan as he gave a smirk.

"Now, now Stefan, we must behave ourselves. These are only children. Remember why we are here, we are students just like them and have to obey the rules or at least not get caught breaking them. We have to be more Discret." Said Annabella as she smiled.

Stefan gave a big sigh and said, "yeah I know. I geuss I will try to restrain myself next time."

Annabella looked at him with a smirk and said, "Good."

"It's been a while huh Annabella. Since we were last here." Said Stefan.

" About 190 years ago if im not mistaken, it was here that I first met you." Said Annabella with a remenescing look.

" Yeah it might as well have been yesterday. Beings like us time become irrelevent, But for these mortals every second is as precious as the last to them, for any moment life could be stripped away from them and ending their story," said Stefan as he stared at the students.

"Enough of this depressing conversation. Let us finish our meal and head over to the dorm," said Annabella as Stefan nodded with agreement.

After a while the students started to finish their meals and started to talk amongst each other. Many grouped together in friendship telling stories about how their summer went and what they did.

Dumbledore then stood and made his final speech and bid the students good night. Stefan and Annabella stood and hopped onto Stefans shoulder. As the Slytherin students were leaving the great hall snape appear behind Stefan and Annabella and said, " Dumbledore would like a word with you."


End file.
